


Sure and Steady

by CurrentlyLost



Series: Post Office [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Unsolved Mysteries is Mentioned, a lot of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:01:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23787493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CurrentlyLost/pseuds/CurrentlyLost
Summary: Castiel comes over
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Eileen Leahy/Sam Winchester (mentioned)
Series: Post Office [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1471112
Comments: 4
Kudos: 36





	Sure and Steady

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, y'all! I hope you enjoy this chapter, even though it is very short!  
> Comment and let me know your thoughts <3  
> And, remember, if there's anything you'd like to see happen between the characters, comment or message me on tumblr @/castielsangel-blade!

Later that night evening, Sam was going to be spending the night at Eileen’s place, thankfully, so Dean happily invited Castiel over. It felt weird, as though they were sneaking around, but they’re just friends and Dean was determined to keep it that way until Castiel told him his divorce was official.

Castiel knocked on the door around six in the afternoon and Dean gave himself a once over to make sure he looked decent enough before opening the door. Castiel smiled at him brightly, clearly happy to see Dean and he was sure he looked just as happy. He stepped aside to let Castiel in and closed the door behind him.

“Hello, Dean,” Castiel said. He pulled Dean in for a side hug because of the packages he was carrying.

“Hey, Cas.”

“Is Sam here?”

“No, he’s spending the night with Eileen,” Dean answered.

Castiel nodded. “Well, I’d love to meet him some other time,” he said.

“Yeah, he’s dying to know who you are,” Dean chuckled as he guided Castiel to the living room and offered him a seat. “So, I’m not sure if you have any place to be, but…” He trailed off. They sat next to one another, their knees touching and bodies turned towards one another.

“There’s nowhere else I’d want to be right now,” Castiel said, giving Dean a soft smile. Dean wanted to reach out and pull Castiel against him and hold him for the rest of their lives, and even though it scared him, he’d also never felt more sure and safe in his entire life. Lately, he’d been questioning how he could feel  _ so _ strongly about Castiel when they’d only had their short conversations a few times a week these past few months, and he now knew the answer.

It didn’t matter why or how or whatever. All that mattered is that it just…  _ is _ .

Dean put his hand on Castiel’s and squeezed. “Yeah, Cas. Me, too,” he said softly.

Castiel held onto Dean’s hand tightly. “I wish I’d met you first,” he admitted. “I understand I needed to have those experiences and all of it quite possibly led me to you, but I still wish for that. For you.”

Dean pressed his forehead against Castiel’s and looked deeply into his head. “You have me,” he said, voice sure and steady. “I’m waitin’ for you.”

The time was right, the air was perfect and it was just the two of them, but they couldn’t kiss one another. So, Dean did the next best thing. He kissed his own thumb and pressed it to Castiel’s lips, the other man holding his gaze and puckering his lips against Dean’s thumb.

“Dean…” Castiel murmured, his eyes still unwavering. Then he broke out into a smile. “Best first non-kiss ever.”

Dean laughed and gently shoved Castiel’s shoulder. The air wasn’t so charged anymore and Dean was thankful, because he wasn’t sure he would’ve had to self control to not actually kiss Castiel.

“What do you say we drink some beers, order some takeout later, and watch some movies?” Dean asked.

“Sounds like a good way to spend forever,” Castiel replied.

Dean blinked. “You’re such a sap, Cas,” Dean said, grinning like an idiot-in-love.

“You love it,” Castiel teased.

Dean winked. “Yeah. I do,” he said as he got up and grabbed a couple of beers from the fridge.

“Thanks,” Castiel said, taking the bottle offered. “What movie are we going to watch?”

Dean turned on the TV and slipped through the stations until he found an ongoing episode of Unsolved Mysteries. “Oh, shit, can we finish this episode and then find a movie?” Dean asked.

“What is this?” Castiel asked, tilting his head as he watched the show. “Oh, I very much enjoy his voice.”

Dean grinned. “That voice belongs to Robert Stack. This is called Unsolved Mysteries. I grew up watchin’ this,” Dean explained. “He lays out the details of unsolved crimes and the show has helped solve thousands of those cases. It’s amazing.” He took a drink of his beer.

“That’s really interesting,” Castiel hummed. “You watched this growing up?”

“Oh, yeah. It got me real into true crime. We all watched it as a family.”

Castiel shot Dean a smile before turning back to the screen and sipping on his drink.

“Yeah,” Castiel said after a while.

Dean’s brow raised and he looked at Castiel. “Yeah, what?” He asked. He hadn’t said anything.

Castiel didn’t turn and look at him but there was a fond smile on his face. “I could do this forever.”

A huge smile spread over Dean’s face and he turned back to the television before he softly replied, “That’s the plan.”


End file.
